Toy sticks which are notched axially and provided with a freely rotatable element at one end have been variously known as rubbing sticks, whirligigs, etc. and have been used widely for many years heretofore. By rubbing the notched stick either with the fingers or with another stick vibrations are created in the notched stick which, when the rubbing is sufficiently rapid, imparts a rotational movement to the rotatable element at the end of the stick. Reversal of the rubbing direction results in a reversal of the rotational direction. Such toys have been a continuing source of mysticism and enjoyment for children through the years. The principle of operation, although essentially unchanged, has been embodied in a variety of toys. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,296 issued Jul. 25, 1961 to A. Saastamo discloses a toy in which propellers are mounted upon a plurality of fingers and are caused to rotate in selected directions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,049 issued Jul. 15, 1969 discloses an assemblage which may be used for display or amusement purposes including at least one shaft and at least one perforated element which may, when desired, be substituted for one or more of the shaft elements. By constructing an assemblage of such elements various visual arrangements may be created whereby the brushing or rubbing of notched portions of the shafts imparts rotation to the perforated elements.